


Some Kind of Experiment

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Moira asks out the Lone Wanderer. In her own way.
Relationships: Moira Brown/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash February





	Some Kind of Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February on tumblr.

Kitty cocks her head to the side and crosses her arms over her leather vest. “So… this is some kind of experiment?”

“Well, sort of!” Moira grins hopefully, clasping her greasy hands together. “After all, if we’re going to rebuild society, we have to rebuild social conventions, right? Like… well… dating!”

It’s all Kitty can do to suppress the grin threatening to creep across her face. Ah, but Moira’s sweet. An odd bird, as Dad would’ve said—Daddy would love Moira, Kitty’s sure of it—but her heart’s the size of the sun and from the first day Kitty staggered dusty and bewildered into her little town, Moira’s done a whole lot to make her feel at home. And her experiments may be ridiculous, but knowing somebody’s going to be genuinely happy to see you when you return after a tough mission—well, that counts for a lot out here.

Kitty scuffs her combat boot against the shop floor. “You’re asking me out on a date?”

“Oh, no, silly! _You’d_ be asking _me_ out on a date!”

Oh. Well, that clears things up.

Moira’s still talking, just fast enough Kitty can hear a touch of nervousness under her usual exuberant chatter. “You know… carhops, milkshakes, dancing to the jukebox! I’ve seen it in books! Ooh, I’ve always wanted to learn how to dance!”

Kitty laughs. “Dancing,huh? I doubt I’ll be much use for that.” Dances in the Vault usually amounted to her and Amata hiding from the boys and sneaking cookies from the refreshment table back to their rooms for later. _Gracefulness_ has never really been Kitty’s strong point.

But Moira’s undaunted. “Well, then we’ll learn together! I’ve got just the dress for it, too!”

Kitty’s eyebrows shoot up. “A dress? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of your jumpsuit.” And with smudges on her face and grime under her fingernails and her hair tied messily back and Kitty’s always thought her perfectly adorable just that way and it hadn’t ever quite occurred to her to imagine Moira in a dress, and she’s sufficiently distracted by the thought that it takes her few moment to realize the joke she’s left open, but Moira, being Moira, breezes right past it in typical fashion.

“Well, I couldn’t work in it or I’d ruin it now wouldn’t I? It’s just a nice pink pre-war number, but it’s hardly stained at all!” Her green eyes are bright and hopeful and Kitty breaks into a smile.

“How about a night at the Lantern, then? Don’t think they serve milkshakes but we’ll make do.” Kitty winks. “I’ll swing by and pick you up at eight.”


End file.
